


Keep Me In Your Heart (Sebastian Stan one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, imagine, reader is a photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Some things are too beautiful to be preserved in pictures. These things are meant to be captured in your heart instead.





	Keep Me In Your Heart (Sebastian Stan one shot)

From a young age, you had had a knack of noticing things that others couldn’t. When someone would look at a bowl of chopped fruit, they would think about eating it. When you would look at it, your eyes would take in the vivid coloration, the random scattering of the pieces, the pale white ceramic of the bowl, and how that simple bowl presented itself as a piece of art.

It came as no surprise when you decided to pursue a career in photography. To you, everything in the world had art hidden inside it in a crevice somewhere, waiting to be discovered. You had made it your job to find all the art in the world and showcase it in the best way you could. Too much beauty went unseen every day, overshadowed by the war, blood and screams of the hurt and the injured. People needed to see the beautiful things in life, to be reminded that life was worth living.

Eventually, it was all your eyes looked for. When you would walk down the street, your eyes would always halt at different locations on different items. The colors, the symmetry, or even the asymmetry, whatever you would find fascinating, you would capture. The photos would go on your blog, or if they were personal enough, you would keep them for yourself.

It wasn’t long before people began noticing your work. Soon enough, you had companies reaching out to you for sponsors, and promotions. Your career was taking off, and you couldn’t be happier. It was something you were passionate about, something you could see yourself doing for the rest of your life. Work never seemed like work to you anymore. It was your life, a life you were completely content with.

It was just like any other day today. The cafe you had stopped to have breakfast in was bustling with people. It was located in a beautiful area of New York, and you could almost feel your veins buzzing with the excitement of the opportunities that Manhattan presented to you. You placed your camera on the table before you after giving your order to the waitress, rifling through your bag for a different, more suitable lens. You were humming a tune you had heard on the radio that morning and couldn’t get out of your head. When your breakfast was placed before you, you looked up to give the waitress a grateful smile.

You were just about to dig in when your eyes caught the booth in the opposite corner of the cafe, next to the window. Your breath hitched at the sight, stilling, feeling your heart beat rise the longer you stared.

You didn’t know how you hadn’t seen him yet, how he hadn’t been the first thing your eyes had rested on. There was a certain radiance about him, a magnetism that seemed to pull you in. You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding, eyes scanning the air around him.

It was the perfect setting. The light from the window fell over his face as delicately as his eyelashes brushed against his skin. Skin that looked soft, mostly smooth apart from the thick beard across his jaw. A single strand of hair fell over his face then, catching on his eyelashes as he lowered his head to take a sip from his coffee cup.

Your hand unconsciously flitted over the table before you, trying to find your camera without taking your eyes off the specimen before you. Your hands automatically moved over it, flicking the switch on and raising the camera to your eyes. A click sounded when you snapped a photo, but you didn’t stop. In quick succession, you snapped a few more, switching the man’s placing in the frame with each click. Before you could lower the camera, he looked up eyes looking straight at you through the lens. You snapped another picture.

The camera lowered quickly, and you felt heat rush to your cheeks when the man smirked in amusement, lips curling upward in a sweetly sensual way. You cleared your throat and smiled sheepishly, embarrassed beyond belief. You turned to your food that had already lost half its warmth by then, placing your camera on the table. You could still feel his gaze burning holes in your body, and you wanted to vanish right then.

What the hell? You had never photographed anyone without permission, not wanting them to feel uncomfortable. But now you had just snapped multiple photos of an unaware man. Unable to help yourself, you stood up, grabbing your camera and walking to where the man sat with his coffee.

He seemed surprised that you had approached him, but his face remained open and kind. He didn’t look like someone who had just had his privacy invaded. Instead, he projected a warm, inviting vibe.

“I’m sorry about that.” You gestured behind you. “I swear, I’m not a stalker. I’m a photographer. I shouldn’t have taken pictures without asking. I can delete them if you want?”

The man chuckled and shook his head. “May I see them?”

You nodded, taking a seat next to him when he scooted over and gestured for you to sit. You turned on the little screen to show him the newly snapped pictures, watching his face as he clicked through them.

Up close, he was even more breathtaking. His eyes were a brilliant crystal blue, almost verging on a stormy grey. His hair reflected chocolate against the sun rays, and there was a minute scattering of freckles over his skin. It only made him look even more heavenly. Someone flawed, yet so perfect.

He smiled at you, making you blink and jolt out of your trance.

“These are very good.” He complimented. “You have a good eye for choosing surroundings.”

You let out a surprised laugh, staring at him incredulously. “The surroundings? I’m amazed you noticed that when the main focus is so captivating.”

You were flirting, you knew that. And he probably did as well, with the way his smile widened and his head tilted, studying you.

You shifted a bit under his gaze, suddenly feeling shy. “Should I delete them?” You ask, gesturing to the camera still in his hands.

He shook his head, handing it to you. “No. Keep them. There’s an energy about them that I can’t quite place. Would be a shame if you deleted them.”

You rested your elbow on the table, placing your chin on your open palm and smiling. “A shame indeed.”

He laughed a bit, looking away for a brief second. His precious smirk and smoldering stare had been a sight, but his shy demeanor and short laughs made him even more endearing. You could tell he wasn’t good with compliments, and that gave you an urge to just compliment him even more.

“Thank you, though.” You added, fiddling with the camera in your lap. “Would you mind if I put one on my blog? You can say no, that’s totally fine too.”

He shook his head. “I don’t mind at all. But maybe you can have dinner with me sometime in return?”

You blinked, eyebrows raising before a giggle escaped you. You felt a giddy feeling spread in your chest as you nodded. “I would love that.”

He offered his hand, then. “Sebastian.”

You shook it, feeling your skin buzz where it met his. His palm was soft and warm, and you wished you could just hold it forever. “Y/N.”

………….

There was something almost magical about Sebastian Stan.

His features reminded you of beauty described in books written about vintage times. Symmetrical, sculpted to perfection. A sloping nose, high cheekbones, strong jaw, pink lips that would part in wonder. His eyelashes sweeped over his cheeks, eyes so clear, so blue, yet so filled with millions of untold stories. Sebastian was created by the gods, yet his most fascinating trait was the millions of secrets hidden in his eyes.

You would watch him, completely in awe as he would talk, telling you a new story he had just remembered and wanted to share with you. Your camera would be long forgotten, because moments like these were made only to be captured by your mind. You didn’t want to frame them in a picture, you wanted to ingrain them in your brain.

For years whenever you looked at something, your initial response would be to peer at it through a lens and snap a picture. It was an instinct that had become part of your daily life. But now you realized that not all art was meant to be preserved. Some was just meant to be enjoyed. That was what made art so captivating. It’s uncertainty. It’s unreliable sustenance. Art was fleeting, and that’s what made it art.

Sebastian was art.

You wanted to look at him all day. You wanted to memorize the miniscule bumps of his skin and the pinpricks of brown stubble on his jaw. You wanted to remember the caramel in his hair when the sun hit it just right. He was  _yours_. He wasn’t your camera’s. Sebastian was for your eyes only.

Soon, you learned other ways to memorize him. You let your hands map out the crevices of his skin that your eyes had missed. You let your fingertips feel his heartbeat as they rested over his pulse. You let your lips move against his own, reveling in their softness. Your ears, perking up at the sound of his laugh, and your breaths, inhaling him like he was air.

There were other ways to capture art than the superficial, and Sebastian taught you every single one.

He taught your heart to beat just a little faster when he was near you. Your breath to hitch when he looked at you. Your stomach to flutter when he smiled at you. The hair on your arms to stand up when he touched you.

It was Sebastian who taught you to love art the way it should truly be loved.

“What’re you thinking about?” His breath was warm as it tickled your neck, making you smile. You didn’t open your eyes. With Sebastian, it was all about feeling. You didn’t need to look at him to know how beautiful he was.

“You.” You replied, content with his weight on your side, his face buried in your neck. You felt him shake as he laughed, lips pressing against your skin briefly before he shifted, making you finally open your eyes and look at him.

“What about me?”

You ran a hand over his bare arm, tracing his skin. “How much I love you.”

Sebastian’s smile was soft, body still pliant against you. He pressed his lips to your jaw, letting them linger there for a bit before he turned.

“I got something today.” He declared, shuffling around in the bedside drawer. You waited patiently for him to show you, eyebrows raising in surprise when he held the object out.

“A Polaroid camera?” You asked, making him nod. He shuffled upwards, using his unoccupied arm to turn you both so he was flat on his back and you were on your side. Instinctively, you wrapped an arm around his bare torso.

“Smile.” He said, making you giggle and grin. The click of the camera signaled the photo being taken. You watched as the picture came out, watching patiently as your grinning faces became clearer on the Polaroid.

You couldn’t help your smile as you watched Sebastian trace a thumb over your face in the picture, your tired but tranquil smile, eyes only half open, pressed to his side and face right next to his own. His smile was just as wide as yours.

“Now you’ll have me with you forever.”

You smiled, turning so your face was buried in his neck, inhaling his scent and suddenly hyper aware of every part where your body touched his.

“I already have you with me forever.” You stated, taking his hand and placing it just over your heart, watching him smile as he felt your heart pound against your chest, still excited to be with him, still as breathless as that first day in the cafe.

He didn’t reply verbally. He only leaned in to press his lips gently to yours.


End file.
